Identidad desconocida
by FuyumiKP
Summary: Ir y regresar del otro lado del mundo por un poco de agua en menos de 3 semanas no es tarea facil. Por eso han pedido ayuda de una gran amiga del pasado. Chapter 1 up :3 R&R plz
1. Prologo

Hi World

Hi World! Como le gusta a esta autora loca borrarle la memoria a sus personajes u.úU

Como sea, estaba muy feliz cuando de repente me golpeé la cabeza contra la puerta (don't ask -.-) y se me ocurrió este fic

¡Espero q les agrade!

Disclaimer: Ni Avatar ni su sexydez Zuko me pertenecen… pero el dia en el que ayude a conquistar al mundo… los compraré… ¡¡tanto a avatar como a los derechos de autor del chocolate 8D!!

PD: En un día como hoy Aang podría hablar con Roku XD (solsticio de verano por el Nte. jejeje)

--

_**Prólogo**_

…y se levantó poco a poco del duro y frío piso. Con una mano sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo y con la otra tomándose la cabeza.

Era muy grande el dolor que sentía y simplemente no lograba ponerse de pie, todo le daba vueltas.

-¡Zuko!-escuchó a un niño gritar.

El joven oyó un jarrón caer de las manos de alguno de los que debían ser sus compañeros, y en bola todos fueron a ver que le sucedía a este.

"_¿Qué… qué sucede aquí?"_ pensó.

-Aggh… mi cabeza…-exclamó, rendido ante el intento de ponerse de pie. Uno de los niños que fue hacia él lo ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Zuko? ¡¿Zuko!? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un chico de tez morena y ojos azules dándole una breve inspeccionada.

-¿Quién…?-fue la respuesta que dio el ojiámbar.

-¿Cómo que quién?-preguntó un niño de cabello negro algo extrañado..

-Si, si…-afirmó sin soltarse la cabeza.- ¿Quién es ese? ¿Quién es Zuko?-

Todos quedaron estupefactos. ¿Cómo que quién era Zuko?

No había lógica en esa frase.

Una joven maestra agua se acercó de las sombras hacia él.

-Déjame ver que te pasó ahí…-le dijo mientras quitaba la mano de su cabeza y removía un poco el cabello. Tenía una severa lesión y estaba sangrando.

-Katara, ¿Qué le su…?-

-¡Chicos, tráiganme algunos trapos!-Todos hicieron caso. Los hombres fueron por algunos trapos o pedazos de tela que tenían por ahí.

La ojiazul tomo uno de los trapos, lo mojo con un poco de agua de su cantimplora y con mucha delicadeza tomo la nuca del herido, acomodándole su cabeza en las piernas, y comenzando a limpiarle la herida. Al inicio, Zuko hizo una mueca de dolor, sin embargo, poco a poco fue cambiando a una mueca de relajación.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó la joven.

-S…s…si…-respondió en un trance de relajación.

-¡Genial!-dijo parándose de golpe, golpeándose este en la cabeza de nuevo.

-¡Auch!-

-Que poco considerada, Katara-se escuchó por parte de uno de los compañeros de ella.

-Cierra el pico Haru…-le contestó abruptamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Zuko todavía algo confuso.-¿Y… quién rayos son ustedes? …¿Y quién soy yo?

-Como que quién eres tú, Zuko, no juegues…-dijo el joven de tez morena. Zuko se encogió de hombros. Sokka se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

-Toph, ¿en serio no recuerda quién es?-

La joven ciega tocó el suelo con su mano izquierda y después de unos segundos le respondió:-cuando nos dice que no sabe quien es, nos está diciendo la verdad…-

-Pero… ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?-

-Insisto… ¿alguien podría decirme que sucedió y quienes son ustedes?

-Practicábamos algunas de las técnicas para huir de las bolas de fuego. Reflejos y Agilidad, principalmente. Subiste a ese árbol para enseñarme a esquivar todo tipo de ataques y… y simplemente caiste…-respondió el joven avatar.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-

-Yo soy Aang, el avatar, la de ojos azules es Katara y su hermano Sokka. La pequeña es Toph y a su lado esta Theo… y a mi derecha se encuentran Haru y Duque… y tu eres mi sifu Zuko,mi maestro del fuego control…-

-¿Y porqué no los recuerdo?-preguntó exasperado.

-Porque tienes amnesia-respondió Theo.- Lo que quiere decir que con el golpe que te diste al caer del árbol, se te borró tu identidad. Se te borró la memoria…-

-¡Oh, no, oh no, oh no!-exclamó el hermano de tez morena.- ¡No pudo haber perdido la memoria! ¡No ahora que teníamos planeado que Zuko nos guiara a través de las cloacas de la ciudad donde esta el Señor del Fuego Ozai ahora-

-Mal momento…-dijeron todos a coro.

--  
¡Fin del prólogo! Espero que les haya gustado esta probadita.

Dejen reviews, ¿si? n.n

Nos veremos pronto.

Sayonara Matta Ne! w


	2. Luna guardiana

Hi World! Aquí KP con la actualización... la cual casi no tardo… es que moría por escribir este encuentro n.nU

Wa ya casi acaban las clases, solo una semana más… ¡debo soportarlo! TwT

Jeje, bueno ya, sin más que decir por el momento… _¡AL FIC!_

--

-Porque tienes amnesia-respondió Theo.- Lo que quiere decir que con el golpe que te diste al caer del árbol, se te borró tu identidad. Se te borró la memoria…-

-¡Oh, no, oh no, oh no!-exclamó el hermano de tez morena.- ¡No pudo haber perdido la memoria! ¡No ahora que teníamos planeado que Zuko nos guiara a través de las cloacas de la ciudad donde esta el Señor del Fuego Ozai ahora-

-Mal momento…-dijeron todos a coro.

Capítulo 1 Luna guardiana

Era una noche nublada, y aunque la luna estaba grande y resplandeciente, no se alcanzaba a apreciar por las nubes.

El ambiente seguía algo tengo y pesado, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a nuestros héroes a encontrar una solución a su dilema.

-¡No es posible que esto esté pasando ahora!-gritó Sokka al cielo.-Que suerte la nuestra, ¿no? Dios, ¿Porqué nos esta pasando esto? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Cálmate, Sokka…-exclamó el avatar con una mirada tranquila.- Seguramente recordará todo en un par de días-

-Quizá…-respondió Toph- pero quizá no… igual y se queda así por siempre y para siempre y nunca más volverá a recordar nada…-

-No estás ayudando…-señaló Zuko, sosteniéndose un trapito mojado en la cabeza y con una mueca de malestar.

-Lo siento…-

El joven ojiazul siguió lamentándose bajo un árbol por su mala suerte-¡¡AAAH!!-gritaba a la nada- ¡¡Cómo nos puede pasar esto?!-

-Sokka, deja de quejarte y mejor piensa en algo que podamos hacer para regresarle la memoria a Zuko…-apuntó Haru, tomándolo de los hombros y ayudando a su amigo a volver a la realidad.

-Si… si, perdón…-

…

-¡YA LO TENGO!-se escuchó de entre ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¡Agua!-

-¿Agua?-se preguntaron todos, mirando con curiosidad a la chica de la tribu agua.

-¡Si!-se sentó en el piso, y se puso de piernas cruzadas- Acabo de recordar que la maestra Yugoda nos dijo que el agua del manantial donde estan tui y la es sagrada, y dijo que esta curaba cualquier mal… entonces…-

-¡Podría funcionar!-exclamó Aang en un tono demasiado emotivo.

-¡Oh si!-respondió Sokka en el mismo tono.- ¡Claro! ¡¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?! ¡Vamos a la tribu agua del norte! –Cambio el tono de voz a uno más sarcástico- ¡Solo tardaremos unas 2 semanas en llegar! Y eso sin parar… ¡Y claro! Como ya no importa vencer al Señor del Fuego Ozai, ¿qué mas da? ¡Regresemos a nuestro hogar para ayudar al buen príncipe Zuko! Ya que…-

-Ya entendimos Sokka, no tenías que ser TAN sarcástico…-le interrumpió la pequeña ciega.

-Si, Sokka, solo era una idea…-bufó Katara.

-Lamento serles un estorbo ahora…-comentó Zuko encogido de hombros y con el trapito en la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa, fue un accidente…-

-…pues no es tan mala idea…-se escuchó en un murmullo.

Todos miraron al chico discapacitado.

-Theo, no es mala idea, cierto… ¡pero es imposible con esta guerra de por medio!-contestó Haru con los brazos hacia atrás y una mirada seria.-¡Aang tiene que seguir entrenando si quiere derrotar al Sr. del Fuego! No nos podemos dar el lujo de viajar 2 semanas de ida y otras 2 de regreso… ¡Y menos si el cometa Sozin llega en precisamente 3 semanas!-

Todos asintieron a lo que el chico de ojos cafés dijo y Theo sigo haciendo cuentas.

-No, no… mira…-continuó.- Solamente iríamos tu, yo y Duque, obviamente en Appa. Los demás se quedarían para seguir entrenando…-

-¡Brillante!-exclamó Sokka- ¡Brillantísimo de no ser que…!-

-Ahórrate el sarcasmo, Sokka, dilo directo por favor…-interrumpió de nuevo la joven maestra tierra.

-Bien… el único problema en ese plan es que ustedes tres solos se perderían en altamar… y morirían. ¡Y todo ese largo viaje que realizaran sería una pérdida de tiempo!-contestó el ojiazul.

-De acuerdo –dijo Theo- entonces acompáñanos…-

-¿¡Qué!?-soltó incrédulo el joven de la coleta de lobo guerrero.- ¿¡Cómo de que YO vaya con USTEDES hasta ALLÁ¡?-preguntó haciendo énfasis en las palabras correspondientes.

-Si.-respondió el maestro tierra.- tu eres bueno leyendo mapas, ¿no?-

-Pero… pero…-titubeó el pelinegro. Se dio un auto golpe e intentó continuar:- Ok, ok… imaginemos que yo los acompaño… ¡pero aún así tardaríamos años en llegar al norte!-

-Tiene razón…-asintió su hermana algo melancólica. Que le importaba que Zuko recordara su pasado. Es más. Ella pensaba que mejor así; sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar todos los problemas que ocasionaría si Zuko no obtenía de nuevo sus recuerdos. Simple y sencillamente, se arruinarían todos sus planes. Suspiró.

-Si tan solo contáramos con más ayuda…-exclamó Duque, echándose de espaldas contra el suelo.

-... ¿Más ayuda?-se auto-preguntó Aang.-Si… ¡SI! ¡Eso es!-

El joven avatar se levantó de golpe ayudado de una pequeña ráfaga de viento y se dirigió hacia un acantilado muy cercano a donde estaban.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó el guerrero a su hermana.

-Ni idea…-

Todos se acercaron poco a poco hacia el maestro aire; este estaba sentado en el suelo en pose de meditación, diciendo algunas palabras en voz baja y terminando su frase con un "por favor" en un tono de voz un poco más alto.

El viento comenzó a soplar más y más fuerte, y los ojos de Aang comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Guarden todas las cosas antes de que el viento se las lleve!-gritó Katara sosteniéndose el cabello y corriendo hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias.

El joven príncipe se quedó quieto. Estaba muy impresionado por lo que estaba viendo. Era como magia para él, pues era algo que él nunca había vivido antes… por así decirlo.

Las nubes comenzaron a desaparecer, despejando aquél cielo nocturno con ese impresionante viento. Era un viento increíble y de los más fuertes que se había visto en años. Esa era el poder de todos los avatares anteriores.

En un instante, ya no había nube alguna. Solo un enorme cielo alumbrado por las miles de estrellas que habían en ese momento; y, claro, también cabe mencionar que la gran luna que surgía de la oscuridad era la cosa más resplandeciente. El chico de tez morena y ojos azules le sonrió y soltó una ligera lágrima. Fue entonces cuando apareció.

De los cielos fue bajando una hermosa silueta con un gran vestido. Poco a poco se fue visualizando mejor. Era la gran Princesa de la tribu agua del Norte. Era la princesa Yue.

Los ojos del avatar dejaron de brillar y este volvió a la normalidad.

-Buenas noches Avatar… -saludó la princesa con una voz melódica.-Me parece que has pedido mi ayuda ¿o me equivoco?-

-En efecto, Yue, la necesitamos…-respondió el joven Avatar con una sonrisa.

-Y dígame, joven Avatar… ¿en qué puedo servirle?-preguntó sosegada.

-Mis amigos-comenzó, apuntando hacia Haru, Duque y Sokka-deben de ir a la Tribu agua del Norte, pero tienen que llegar con bien…-

-Ya veo…-

-Pero ese no es el problema… El problema aquí es que tienen que llegar en menos tiempo del que se haría en una situación normal…-

-En menos de 6 semanas, ¿correcto?-

-Así es…-

-Humm…-la peliblanca se quedó pensando unos instantes antes de poder dar su respuesta.- El menor tiempo que puedo ofrecerles es que en 2 semanas y media ya están de regreso…-

-Y en 3 semanas llega el cometa de Sozin-sonrió Theo.- Tendríamos media semana para arreglar los últimos asuntos del nuevo ataque y la liberación de los prisioneros de nuestro reino y de los de su tribu –

Sokka frunció el ceño al no poder hacer nada. Yue lo notó.

-Todo saldrá bien…-exclamó serena, con esa voz tan melodiosa.-Lo prometo…-

"_Espero que tus promesas no sean__ así de falsas como las mías"_ pensó el ojiazul, frase que no dijo, pero como le apuñaló por dentro.

-En serio que lamento ser un estorbo…-murmuró Zuko con una leve tristeza.

El ojiazul suspiró resignado:- de acuerdo, Haru, Theo y yo partiremos mañana por la mañana a la tribu agua del norte, en cuidado de Yue. Tomaremos un poco de agua del oasis, quizá demos algunos anuncios y regresaremos para antes de la emboscada a la Nación del Fuego…-Todos asintieron.-Es un buen plan…-_"Espero que no nos falle…"_

-Entonces, me retiro…-

Yue hizo una leve reverencia.

-¡Espera espera!-le gritó Theo.-Pero si eres la luna… ¿Cómo te veremos de día?-

-Ustedes no me verán por la mañana, pero ahí estaré…-

-¿Entonces cómo sabremos que vamos en el camino correcto?-preguntó Haru asustado.

-Deberán confiar en su guía por la mañana, y en la noche apareceré para darles unas cuentas indicaciones…-

-De acuerdo…-

-Si ya no hay ninguna duda por el momento, me marcho…-se giró hacia el avatar.- Buenas noches, Aang…-

-Buenas noches, Yue, gracias por tu ayuda…-

-Es todo un placer…-

Y de pronto, de la misma manera en que apareció aquella brillante y bella silueta, desapareció.

"_Hasta mañana, princesa… que tenga una bella noche"_ pensó el chico de la tribu agua, imaginándose que se lo decía en voz alta a aquél espíritu de la luna y que esta le respondía con una sonrisa un "Muchas gracias, igualmente".

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio después de la desaparición de Yue.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar.-exclamó Sokka con un bostezo.- Que mañana nos espera un largo camino por recorrer…-

Y así es como se termina este capi by me n3n y bueno, amo como se siente Sokka ante Yue, pobrecitooo TuT

Y si, ya se. Casi no metí a Zuko en este capi, pero bue, en el próximo si aparece, casi segura jeje.

Oh bueno, gracias por los 3 reviewcitos x3

LeRosse: jajajaja, no, si estoy segura de que no me paso nada al golpearme XD (quizá quede un poco más tarada de lo que ya andaba pero… ¿de perder la memoria? Naah… o sino ya ni me acuerdo XD) Gracias por tu review he aqui la continuación nun

:) (o.oU): sii, pobre Zuzu T.T Jeje bueno si, aquí mi continuación… gracias por el review TuT

Uzy Muchi: he aquí la continuación jeje, muchas gracias por tu review, espero q te haya gustado el primer capi...

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora… se despide KP, pero solo por ahora… nos veremos pronto…

¡¡Y dejen reviews!! X3 Muchos mucho reviews XD

Ya, sayonara matta ne! :D


End file.
